Alice In Musicland
by kaitoewe
Summary: Es de una joven que cae en un mundo distinto al suyo y se encuentra con cosas nuevas espero les guste n.n
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola xD este es mi nuevo fi, esta basado en la música de MusicLand :3 espero que les guste_**

_**~o****~o****~o****~o****~o****~o****~o****~o****~o****~o****~o****~o****~o****~o****~o****~o****~o****~o****~o****~o****~o****~o****~o****~o****~o****~o****~o****~o****~o****~o****~o****~o****~o****~o****~o****~o****~o****~o****~o****~o****~o****~o****~o****~o****~o****~o****~o****~o****~o****~o****~o****~o****~o****~o****~o****~o****~o**_

Todo comenzó con una niña de 14 años que se columpiaba, esperando alguna respuesta... El sol le hacia cerrar sus ojos color verde agua, y hacía brillar su pelo, lo cual tiene el mismo color de ojos. Vistía con un vestido celeste, y una boina francesa negra, llevaba zapatos grises brillantes y unas calzas blancas, la cual mencionada niña es Miku Hatsune_**  
**_

-nn...- dijo la niña mientras se dormía en la temperatura del sol-

Mientras ella estaba pensando en sus cosas, problemas, canciones, etc. Siente que algo le frota en la pierna

-he!?- dijo la nombrada abriendo sus ojos desesperadamente, se sobo un poco sus ojos y vio..¿un Conejo?

A Miku se le salían estrellitas de los ojitos ya que tanto deseo un conejo. La jóven salió de su columpio y fué brincando hacia su padre

-papá, papá!- dijo la niña con voz desesperada pero a la vez de emocianada.-

-¿qué pasa cariño?- dijo su padre sonriendo en lo bajo.-

-¿tú me has comprado un conejo?- dijo la niña muy feliz contemplando el momento de alegría.-

-¿qué?. ¿Cual conejo?-

-un conejo que estaba en nuestro patio...-

El padre no sabía que sucedía entonces se limitó a escucharla

-yo no he comprado ni un conejo. Y que quede claro- dijo el mayor sacando brutalmente sus papeleos

La niña tan enojada de que su propio padre no crea lo que le dice, tiro sus papeleos mientras le gritaba..

-POR QUE ME TRATAS COMO UNA PRINCESA SI SE SUPONE QUE SE DEVERÍA CREER EN ELLAS-

el padre no hizo nada más que suspirar profundo y darle un suave golpe en su cabeza para que no se "enloquesca". La niña fue a columpiarse cuando lo vió claramente.. El conejo le hacía señas para que valla con ella -¿acaso ese conejo es un humano?- ella se atrevió a seguirlo y aceptar lo que sucedería, aunque era niña, no tenía edad para decisiones.

la niña llegó hasta un arbol inmenso, se quedó mirandolo por horas, sintiendo que la brisa rozaba su cuerpo, se había distraido, estaba tan pensativa sobre que hacía un arbol allí, y de lo tan pensativa que ella estaba ya que habia estado puff de horas el conejo se canso de esperar y la jaló de la pierna.

Miku gritó creyendo que sería su fin, gritó como nunca antes en su vida algo como.. "kjaSDKLAHDKSAHDJKSHDKJSAH" y por eso quedó sin voz.

Cuando cayó se dió cuenta que estaba viva entonces hizo un baile estúpido moviendo sus brazos y cantando con su voz afonica.

-Ho yeeeeeeeeah- cantaba la niña haciendo el supuesto baile-¿por que soy muy pequeña?...-miró hacía una enorme mesa que se encontraba- ME ESTAN DICIENDO ENANA!- la peli verde agua se enojó y pateó la mesa, por cierta causa se le cayó un frasco en la cabeza-Auch.

Miku, aparte de llorar miró el frasco que decía "eat me"

-Jodeme... YO NO SE INGLES MIERDA- gritó Miku para que al menos alguien la escuchará

despúes de 230 años .. 230 segundos le tiraron un frasco con otro papel que decía "que comas aquel frasco. Tonta". Ella se quedó inmovil... quizás sea por que le dijeron tonta. Miku se puso el frasco en la boca y apareció un conejo acosador

-ASI NO- le abrió el frasco y le quito un malvavisco- tonta- dijo el conejo brincando.

-está bien...- dijo la ojiverde comiendo el malvavisco por cierta razón se hizo INMENSAMENTE UN TITAN- wiii- la niña vió una llave con forma de llave y la agarró.

Vió una puerta de mini microbio y miró con cara de jodeme, se sentó en la mesa y suspiró.

-el día estubo mal... hoy te soñe.. (8)- de repente la mesa se rompe de lo gigante que ella era, en donde cierto conejo aparece

-PIENSA MIERDA- gritó -no tengo mucho tiempo- infló sus mejillas y volvió a acosarla otra vez

ella quedó como un juego cuando se tilda "loading..." no captaba nada, HASTA que se dió cuenta de que tenia que ó en todos lados algo para comer pero vió algo para beber, como ella moría de sed lo bebió, pero lo escupio por que sabia horrible, pero se hizo minimicrobio y se hizo un traje con el listón de su vestido. Pasó sobre la puerta y quedó con su boca abierta al ver que habia flores por allí, por acá, por allá etc. En lo pronto se le caé una piedra en la cabeza.

-A-Auch- lloró otra vez la niña

-usá más tu cabeza la próxima vez- dijo el conejo tomándola de la mano.

-AYUDAAA UN ACOSADOR CONEJO ME QUIE- iba a continuar pero fue interrumpida

-Alicia necesitamos tu ayuda...-

-yo soy miku-

-ALICIA AQUI DIJE MIERDA.-

**_~o__~o__~o__~o__~o__~o__~o__~o__~o__~o__~o__~o__~o__~o__~o__~o__~o__~o__~o__~o__~o__~o__~o__~o__~o__~o__~o__~o__~o__~o__~o__~o__~o__~o__~o__~o__~o__~o__~o__~o__~o__~o__~o__~o__~o__~o__~o__~o__~o__~o__~o__~o__~o__~o__~o__~o_**

**_Ese fué todo mi fic señoras y señores(?) okno ya va a continuar xD trataré de hacerlo rápido perdón si es corto :I_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**hola hola hola pls ewe aquí está el capitúlo 2 :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

_**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**_

Volviendo a nuestro encuentro del conejo y la niña, aún seguían discutiendo

-QUE YO NO SOY ALICIA- gritaba la niña con sus ojos llorosos

-NIÑA LLORONA, ALICIA ALICIA LALALALALA- dijo el conejo tarareando

Miku no aguanto más sus ganas de llorar y fue lo que hizo. Mientras el conejo la hacia... llorar más

-ERES UNA BEBE-

-BUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

-BEBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-

- bueno ya, quién eres? Y POR QUE ME ACOSAS?- dijo la niña sobandose los ojos aunque en la última pregunta se alejó rápido

-No te acoso... Necesitamos de tu ayuda, la gran reina roja nos tiene hasta las jkdsdsa, y soy Len Kagamine como verás tengo cabello rubio y...- dijo el conejo pero fué interrumpido

-ajá y lo que quieren que yo haga es? y por que eres un conejo humano?- dijo la humano sosteniendo su propio mentón

-por que tienes pelo largo?- dijo el conejo cruzandose de brazos

-No se..-

-entonces no preguntes por que soy mitad conejo y humano-dijo el conejo molesto pero algo emocianado al conocer una niña- boba- murmuró

Miku quedó en estado de SHOCK mirando con la boca abierta y ojos con forma de o y mirando al cielo

-no mires con esa cara que no ves que.. ya olvidalo se me hace tarde-en ese momento el conejo miró su relog- SE ME HACE TARDE HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOBAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- gritó el conejo desesperadamente corriendo por todos lados

ella por tanto verlo correr y saltar se mareó

-PARA!-grito ella sujetando al conejo- primero dime donde estamos!-

-estamos en MuSicLaNd- dijo el conejo cantando la última palabra lo cual provocó que la otra chica se quedará con un ojo arriba el otro abajo

-y enves de estar gritando sobre que se te hace tarde, por QUE NO VAS ANTES QUE EMPEORE?-

-tienes razón niña que alfin usó su cabeza para algo- reclamo levantando su dedo indice- ADIOS NIÑA BOBA- gritó mientras se iba corriendo o... brincando

-LEONARDO- le gritó mientras hacía pucheros. En lo cual de repente se le cae una piedra es su cabeza-

Ella estaba sola... No sabía que debía hacer entonces recorrió en circulos tontamente mientras tarareaba la música lalala

-tararatarataratarata- corría con cara de boba. (Hey espera. Len sal no es tu..) con cara de tonta

-QUIEN ANDA AHI?- salió un gaucho amenazando a sea quien sea con una guitarra-

-KYAAAA MORIRÉ- dijo la niña haciendose bolita

-awww que linda niña loli, que traes por aqui?-

-NO SOY LILO. ahmm no se iba de la nada y me perdí- dijo la niña sonriendo tontamente (LEN!) perdon perdon. BOBAMENTE.

-dije loli... Te ayudaría pero ni se quien eres... espera- se acerco a los ojos de la niña

-Soy mi...-

-ALICIA TANTO TIEMPO- dijo este abrazandola fuerte-

-Grr... SOY MIKU- gritó por el dolor del abrazo

-miku alicia cual es la diferencia, yo soy kaito shion, ¿te acuerdas de mi?- dijo el tocando alguna melodia con la guitarra

-ahmm si creo niño de pelo azul...- dijo ella fingiendo conocerlo

-Genial! Pasaremos la vida de antes! claro si vences a la malvada reina roja.- dijo el con un tono serio

-YO NO HARÉ ESO APENAS TENGO 14 MALDITOS AÑOS-

-TU HARÁS LO QUE YO DIGA POR QUE-

-¿POR QUE, QUE? -

-POR QUE SOY TU AMIGO Y POR QUE SOY MAYOR-dijo tirando su guitarra al nunca jamás- mi ... guitarra...

-jasdsahd hmm- infló sus mejillas y le dio un golpe-

-Auch! por que golpeas LOLI MALA- le gritó al final para quedar a mano

-...-ella quería hablar pero tanto gritar le quitó su voz

-hey, HEY HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Y- grito sin parar ni un segundo a la niña

-CALLATE JODER- grito ella con la minima voz que podia hacer-

-Ay, tu voz- dijo el carcajandose de la risa tirado al suelo

-...- infló sus mejillas y le pateó ya que estaba acostado

-ay aya ay perdón - le tomo de la mano y la llevo a pasear- yo soy un paseador lelelele - se iba cantando el como niño pequeño, mientras que la otra quería compartir canción pero no podía

-y como se supone que venceré a la malbada reina roja?- interrogó

-matándola-

-eh..- se cayó al suelo con las piernas arriba-

-se lo tienes que preguntar a Len conejoMine el te dirá- dijo el a decir "conejoMine" con un tono de burla

-aver aver.. Dejames recordar creo que me dijo algo...- dijo la niña poniendo sus manos en la frente

*flash Back*

Tonta, boba, bebe, tonta, bebe, tonta, boba, bebe, tonta

*fin flash back*

-¿y?- interrogó el peliazul

-tonta, boba y bebe... ¿cuentan?- dijo ella mientras se la salia una lágrima

-puff cuando no kagamine, su hermana es igual-

-¿tiene hermana?-

-Si.. Quieres visitarla?- dijo el saltando medio desanimado

-SIII- gritó ella saltando animadamente

To be continued ... (?)

_****__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**__**o~**_

_****__**XD luego continuo...**_

_****__**Len: BOBA**_

_****__**miku: buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**_

_****__**adiós x'D**_


End file.
